


We Can Be Like They Are

by WonkyWarmaiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonkyWarmaiden/pseuds/WonkyWarmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ex-grim reaper learns about mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Like They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult.

You lay there, blood steaming hotly as it spreads into the snow beneath your limp form. You begin to laugh as you stare up into the gray blue sky above and blood splatters against your smiling lips. A dark figure appears in your peripheral and you turn your head, as well as you can, to look at the man standing there. He is young and short with brown hair and ancient eyes. In his left hand he carries a large scythe.

"How can you laugh?" the man asks as he walks closer.

You pause to spit blood onto the ground before grinning up at him. "I'm dying, I can at least find it amusing while I do so," you say.

The man kneels beside you, setting his scythe to the side. "You're a fool. You could have avoided this, why did you disobey?"

"Because, unlike you my friend, I got bored of immortality," you say tiredly.

The man reaches down and lifts your head gently into his lap. His coat smells of pine and ashes. "This happened because you were bored? Surely immortality was better than death?"

"On the contrary, this is much better," you say.

"How can you say that?" he asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Because I can feel," you say in amazement. "Pain, fear, sadness, happiness, it's all here. I'm human."

"And dying," the man says.

"A fitting end, wouldn't you say?" You laugh and shake your head. "So many times I've been in your position, watching people go before their time, and I never understood why they cried so much when I appeared. I think I understand now."

He wipes at the tears now trailing from your eyes. " I will stay with you until it is done," he says.

You smile up at him. "Thank you."


End file.
